Blades Crossed
by Gamerdude46
Summary: A young Lucario had a tragic childhood. His village was destroyed by the evil shiny Rayquaza who's goal is to rule all regions. He is taken in by another Lucario who trains him to wield a sword and use aura. Meanwhile, an Eevee is leaving home because his family is nomadic. Will there paths cross? Will the Shiny Rayquaza prevail? Read and find out! Rated T for violence.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

_There was a little Riolu who lived in a small village of Pokemon. He had a good life in the village. It was peaceful and quiet. The Riolu loved hearing stories of the legendary Pokemon and stories of Pokemon masters and regions. But one day, the stories became reality._

_The Riolu was playing by himself one day when he heard a loud noise. He looked up and saw this dark snake-like creature. It was destroying buildings! People were running and screaming. The poor Riolu didn't know what to do. There were soldiers everywhere attacking the villagers. The giant creature came down, and the Riolu blacked out._

_Henry the Lucario walked towards the wreckage of the village. Houses were destroyed and burnt to the ground, Pokemon lay slaughtered. Even the kids. The village smelt of death and despair. His gaze led him to a Riolu. He saw it twitch. It's alive! He thought. Henry decided to train the little Riolu as his apprentice. _

**So what did you think? I had a hard time writing this chapter, but it won't be sad very often. Most of the story will take place from the Riolu's Point of View years after the Prologue. I hope you enjoy my story!**


	2. Chapter 1: Desolation

Chapter One: Desolation

It has been many years since the raid. I have changed since then. My name is Blade. I am a Lucario. Back when I was a Riolu, my village was attacked by a shiny Rayquaza. It was ruthless and bloodthirsty. I was the only survivor. I was found by a Lucario by the name of Henry. He was a master of using aura, and he trained me to use aura just like him.

I was a teenager. I had almost forgotten the attack on my village. When the wise Lucario adopted me, I was eager to learn to become an aura guardian. Henry was teaching me everything he knew. I was content with my life with him. That was until one day.

I was training with Henry one day, when I heard a loud noise. I remembered the siege and panicked.

"Prepare yourself!" Henry warned.

I drew my sword that Henry had crafted for me himself. Not only did he train me to be an aura guardian, he also taught me to become a swordsman.

I guess that's how I got my name, Blade.

The Rayquaza swooped down towards us. I jumped out of the way just in time before it slammed into the ground.

The Rayquaza got back up and began to speak.

"Well well, we meet again. I enjoyed attacking your village."

I growled. "You'll regret destroying my home."

"Will I now?" He said.

His tone was sly. I thought he was going to attack anytime. The Rayquaza charged at me and I swung my sword at it. I watched as the blade tore the dragon's flesh. It howled in pain and crashed into me. Henry came to my aid.

"This is what you've been training for, Blade!" He shouted.

I pulled myself free and hurled an aura sphere at him. I grinned as the sphere hit it right in the face.

Henry ran his sword through the Rayquaza. The Rayquaza retaliated by snapping at Henry. Henry was flung to the side and I shouted out.

"Run." He said.

"I'm not leaving you!" I said.

"Blade, all along this is what I trained you for," Henry said.

I sensed his aura fading from him fast. He was dying.

"Take this as a warning, Lucario. Stay out of my way, or I WILL kill you." The Raquaza said.

As the Rayquaza turned away, I turned my gaze back to Henry.

"I trained you for the soul purpose of this. I trained you so you could avenge your village. I trained you so you could free our lands from that shiny Rayquaza. Let me go, Blade. You will go far in live. Just remember, never give up hope… hope brings courage…. and courage…. never….. fails.. you…"

He passed. I cried out in agony. I looked up in the sky and saw the shiny Rayquaza flying away.

I had decided that I would hunt down the Rayquaza and slay it.


	3. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

Chapter Two: The Journey Begins

Storm clouds were coming my way. _I don't have time to mourn._ I told myself. _I must leave now._ I went into the house to take the provisions I'd need.

After, I looked back at the place I called home. Rubble lay everywhere. Smoke faded in the sky. _Why? I never did anything to that rayquaza. Why does it want to kill me so bad?_

I shook my head. _This won't help me. I need to leave as soon as possible._ I turned to enter the forest near our home.

It was dark that night. I took refuge in a cave in the forest. I spent most of the night planning where I would go next. I decided I wound go to the village north of here.

When I got to the village, I was shocked. Everything was burning down! _That rayquaza must have done it._ I came down the hill I was standing on and searched the village. I didn't find any survivors. If there were any, they must've evacuated or hidden.

I turned around. I heard a feeble cry. It was coming from some wreckage outside of one of the ruined houses. I turned over the debris to find a chespin, around the age of twelve of thirteen.

It woke up upon my arrival. When it saw me it said,

"Is he gone?"

"Is who gone?" I asked cautiously .

"The rayquaza." He said.

"Did he attack your village too?" I asked gently.

He nodded. "My name is Seymour."

"My name is Blade. My village was attacked too when I was little." I said.

"I'm sorry. What brings you to our village?" Seymour asked.

"My home was destroyed, so I'm setting out on a journey." I told him, careful not to say too much.

Suddenly, a machoke jumped out to attack. I unsheathed my sword and slashed out at it. The machoke screamed and ran from me.

"Woah." Seymour said.

I thought for a while. I didn't think Seymour should stay here. That machoke taught me that.

"So, would you like to come with me Seymour?" I asked.

"Sure!"

And then I got my first travel partner. What I didn't know was that soon we would have a big team.


End file.
